minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.11
1.11 will be released in February 2017. New Blocks :Lavender Wool :Turquoise Wool :Tan Wool :Olive Wool :Coral :Blue Stone ::sticky block ::bouncy block ::24x36 crafting table 2x3 space :: New Food :Rice :Pizza :Roasted turkey :Cheeseburger :Pickles :Candy Corn ::Chicken Nuggets :Tomato Additions * Volcanoes * Earthquakes *Coral Reefs * Milk is now placeable * Removed hardcore mode * Decrafter: Uncraft things even with unful durability you will always get the materials back. Enchantments will be losen :* avability to customize your position like upside down :* Difficulty from 0 to 5 :* Easter egg: If you name a tool with the enchantment and the level, the tool will get that enchantment etc. diamond pickaxe named ( fortune 100 efficency 10 ) will get that enchantment :* Recipe for ores 2 minerals + 1 stone equals 1 ore of their own type :* Enderknights: Hostile 100 health 15 damage slower than endermen :* Gamemode 4: Spectator Owner: If you spectate a mob you will be that mob and press q to not be the entity :*Added Aerbase Towers, Aether Islands, Zephyrs, Sea Shulkers, Shulker Guards, Sharks, Snakes, and the Slider boss. :*Added Aerclouds, Dungeon Bricks, Holystone, Aerlanterns, and the Skyjet. :*The skyjet lets you travel higher in the sky and hover. :*When finding a Aerbase Tower, climb up it and avoid the skeletons, then go to the Shulker Guard at the top, which will shoot u to the top of the world. You must have the elytra on or else u will fall, and with the elytra you will be able to glide to the Aether Island just a chunk lower. Avoid the Zephyrs that will blow you off, and fight the Slider boss to get the Skyjet. :*Sea Shulkers resemble clams and are randomly found in the Deep Ocean biome and make you sink instead of float. :*Sharks are found in the Deep Ocean Biomes randomly. :*Snakes are found in Mesas, Deserts, and Jungles. :*Lions spawn in Savahnnas : Skins : :Two new optional default player skins named Stella and Emily :Herobrine skin is optional :All type of mob skin: Endermen skin is 3 block talll but, you'll have the same hitbox as normal. Wither has no legs but you can't fly. Sheep has 4 legs but you just have an invisible part of hitbox :Herobrine's girlfriend skin :warlord skin :Notch skin :Jeb skin :Dinnerbone skin :Because of this, Steve and Alex are now optional. :You don't need to change your skin, username, or cape in the profile editor you can just do it in-game :skin packs: ported from Pocket Edition :: ::new section type: dye and color, spawn egg, Useful plz think of a name for it, enchanted book, Changes Husks now inflict wither for 5 seconds and hunger for 21 seconds if on hard difficulty When zombie villagers are cured they will run towards other zombie villagers within 30 seconds and can't be infected in the case Emerald will spawn in clumps of 7-15 The Far Lands will return as the world border Swords can be enchanted with fortune to increase the drop if it is used to mine a leaf Lowered creeper, zombie, zombie pigman, AI Spectral and Tipped arrows now don't consume when the bow is enchanted with infinity If a Tipped arrow hit a player or mob it will make it get the status effect + the damage dealt by the arrow Tipped arrows are now crafted with normal potions instead of lingering Removed Tipped arrow of the following types: healing, regeneration, night vision, invisibility, fire resistance, strength, swiftness, leaping, Every structure an be loaded by structure blocks Items *Ender Dragon spawn egg *Wither spawn egg *Elder Guardian spawn egg *Witherstorm spawn egg *Battle axe 12 damage: 0.5 attack speed *guns *rifle *killer bunny spawn egg *Mob jockey spawn egg *Quivers: used for whatever arrow you want to shoot *Mob variant spawn egg *Spawn egg looks like the icon of the mob instead of the egg *Ender knight spawn egg *Ender titan spawn egg *Ender lord spawn egg *Ender spider spawn egg *Zombie king spawn egg *Skeleton king spawn egg *Zephyr spawn egg *Shark spawn egg *Sea Shulker spawn egg *Shulker Guard spawn egg *Slider boss spawn egg *Snake spawn egg *Lion spawn egg *Wither spawn egg *New variant Jungle hunter skeleton: Shoots arrows of poison spawn in jungle biomes: Spawn egg availible: have slowness 1 always *Laser gun *Potion of splashing 8 durability glass never broke *The Skyjet lets you hover and travel higher in the air. *Sea Shulkers drop Sea Pearls. *Sharks drop Shark Teeth. *Snakes drop Snake Skin. *Lions drop Fur Hide Enchantments Lightbolt: Summons a lightning strike if you hit an entity: sword and axe enchantment Criticalizer: Every hit is a critical hit: sword enchantment Shields can be enchanted with protection to reduce melee damage Richochet: If you block a projectile your shield will bounce the projectile how it is launched doesn't affect potions Explosion: If the projectile is launched from a bow or bazooka it will explode in this case bazooka will have a bigger explosion radius Smelt: If you mine either gold or iron: it will drop gold ingots or iron ingots depending on its type fortune can affect the drop: Pickaxe enchantment Sharpness will deal 1.25 damage per level now We can enchant looting and fortune 5 Controls F3+x will toggle enhance combat which you can swipe, stab, chop, and backstab. Bug fixes Fixed a glitch where your bow animation doesn't appear if you shoot it in your offhand Difficulty Difficulty 4 is when Skeleton will always carry a highly enchanted bow, and when zombies and husks rarely spawn without armor. Zombies will have a 50% chance for reinforcements if it is a leader zombie. Leader zombies do 3 damage at rapid intervals, and can carry an undead created red shield in their offhand. Zombie sometimes hold Iron swords with level 5 sharpness or knock back enchantments. difficulty 5 is when advance mobs start spawning and Herobrine and his army of zombies, skeletons husks strays blazes wither skeletons 1-10 withers preset hostile pigmen, ghasts and tracking fireballs through each appearing portals. Category:Fan Made Updates